Inspiration
by Randomness37
Summary: Logan needs an inspiration to perfect a song. Where does he find it? Logan/Camille oneshot


Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Inspiration **_

_**Camille x Logan**_

* * *

The song was perfect, wonderful, the piece de' resistance of their album. That is, it would be, if Logan could sing it right. Kendal could sing it, so could James and Carlos, but not Logan. He lacked heart. It sounded UN inspired. And Gustavo was mad. Really mad.

"Dude, can't you just sing the song?" Carlos asked while staring at the Jennifer's as they walked in slow motion beside the pool.

"Yeah Logan, it's not that hard!" Kendal said as he texted Jo.

"We need you to sell this!" James pointed out as he admired himself in the mirror.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Logan shouted. He was frustrated. It was a simple love song, how hard could it be! He sang on key, and he knew the lyrics, but it was missing something.

"Do you have an inspiration?" Camille asked out of nowhere. She had a talent for appearing out suddenly.

"Gah! Don't do that!" James yelled, he hated being surprised, it ruined his manly image.

"What do you mean by that?" Kendal asked, unphased by Camille's sudden appearance.

"Well, it's a something or someone you think about while singing, or in my case, acting," She said distantly. She was day dreaming, probably about her 'inspiration'.

"Well, every one else can sing it fine, it's just Logan that messes it up," Carlos explained, earning a glare from Logan.

"Well you all have inspiration!" Camille sighed. They could be so clueless.

"Carlos has the Jennifer's, Kendal has Jo, and James has, well, James."

The boys looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Except James, who continued to preen in the mirror.

"So I need an inspiration?" Logan asked finally. Camille rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yes." That was all she said before strolling off in the direction of the lobby.

"Go get an inspiration!" Kendal said before pushing Logan into the hotel.

Logan P.O.V

An inspiration, huh? I could do that. I patrolled the halls, waiting for it to come. It didn't. I was at it for at least two hours before I sat down in the middle of the hall and waited to die, or for Gustavo to kill me.

"Logan?" A familiar voice called.

"Oh, hey Camille."

"What are you doing lying in front of my apartment?" I abruptly sat up. I had been sitting in front of HER apartment. The girl I'd love since she'd kissed me while I was attempting to woo Jo? That girl? Camille?

"Waiting for Gustavo to kill me 'cause I can't find inspiration," I said bluntly.

"Huh. Maybe I can help. People make good inspirations. Especially ones who you have feelings for. I use my crush as inspiration," She explained. She used her crush as inspiration? Who was her crush?

I was dragged out of my plan to kill her crush by the sensation of Camille sitting beside me. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, going into protective mode. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It's nothing, really," She sniffed. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"Oh fine. I like this guy a lot, and I can never tell if he likes me back. I have no chance with this guy. He must think I'm crazy." She muttered. I turned her face to look at me and wiped a tear from her face with my thumb.

"If this guy doesn't like you, he must be stupid or alien," I said seriously. A huge smile broke onto her face. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. She leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder and, to me, it was the most perfect place in the world. Sitting on the floor of a random hall way with the girl of my dreams talking about every thing. We got some weird looks from people passing by, but I could care less. We must've been there for hours because before I knew it, I had to go record the song. I got up and said,

"Time to go record!"

"You sure you're going to sing it OK?"

"I think I just found the perfect inspiration!" I shouted back as I ran down the hall.

* * *

YAY! My second non-song-fic. First BTR fiction. Go loganxcamille!


End file.
